


Here With You

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Lance and Hunk both miss their families back on Earth but being together while they fight Voltron makes it a little bit easier. Short hance one-shot full of cheesy cuteness.





	Here With You

"Earth's out there...somewhere."

Hunk shifted in the grass to lay on his side as he waited for the blue paladin to continue.

"I miss my family terribly. I wish I could go back and visit them and tell them I'm okay. They must be so worried about me. But when I'm here, with you and the others, doing something that will save the lives of each and every family member I have...well it makes everything have meaning. I still miss them but I'm reassured."

Hunk reached out and put a hand over Lance's. "I get that. I miss my family like crazy but being here, fighting evil aliens and forming Voltron...it's like...I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Thanks, man. You're really great at this consoling thing." 

Hunk blushed and gave a nervous smile. "Eh, it's nothing. I just don't like seeing you all sad and stuff." 

Lance leaned over and brushed his lips against Hunk's. "Voltron would suck without you here." 

Hunk's blush grew as he chuckled. "You keep saying stuff like that and we'll never make it back to the castle." 

"Then let's take a while," Lance flirted as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Hunk grinned into the kiss as he ran his fingers through Lance's hair and knew, that no matter what the future held, the blue paladin would be there to make everything better with his presence and kisses. 


End file.
